


Somethings Never Change

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss comforts Peeta after he has an attack.





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss watched from afar while Peeta grabbed onto the chair for dear life. She was still learning how to help him with his attacks. He told her just to leave him alone. That he did not want her anywhere near him during an attack. 

She would always stay to watch from far away so that once the attack was over she could comfort him. It took only five minutes for him to come back. It was getting better. It used to take a lot longer. 

Katniss slowly approached him the same way she would an animal. “Peeta?” She whispered quietly. “Are you okay now?” 

He sniffled, “I think so.” He pulled Katniss into a hug. Katniss hugged him back immediately. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. You don’t need to apologize.” Katniss reassured them. 

“Why do you love me?” 

It had been a week since Peeta asked if she loved him and she had said real. “I love you because you’ve been through hell and back and you’re still you. You’re still selfless and loving. You still see the good in things. You’re still the boy with the bread.” Katniss smiles. “You still double-knot your shoes and sleep with the window open. You are still my Peeta. That is why I love you.” 

Peeta kisses her cheek. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For reminded me of all of that.” Katniss understands. Sometimes realizing that somethings are the same is comforting.


End file.
